


Proper Usage

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baseball, F/M, Language, Pick-Up Lines, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can't <em>believe</em> that a line like that worked. But there's a fate-related reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Usage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clyzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clyzzle/gifts).



> This fic is for [captainevans](http://captainevans.tumblr.com) on tumblr, which reminds me to remind you that you can always prompt me on tumblr if that's your jam, or in the comments!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

There was a load of swearing coming from the living room.

Darcy walked in and made eye contact with Scott, who was lounging across one of the couches watching the two time traveling super soldiers as they caught up on several decades worth of baseball. He rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Three hours," letting Darcy know how long they'd been at it.

Steve had refused to look at any scores until he could listen to or watch the games himself, and he had also declined to do either of those things until his best friend could join him. And so Bucky, in between treatments for his memory (etc.), was glued to the television with Steve, criticizing the players and groaning at the close calls and cursing the day the umpire was born.

"Whoa," Darcy said as she slipped over to the end table to retrieve her kindle. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Steve did a double take between her and his friend, then scrambled for the remote to pause the game.

Bucky just smiled.

"No," he replied with a cocky grin, "but I'll kiss  _ you _ with it."

Scott was watching Darcy like he was expecting her to deck him. His mouth fell open in shock when she said, "You want to finish watching your game first?"

Bucky shrugged. "I waited this long to see it, I can wait a little longer."

As they left the room, Scott burst out, "How did that even—? It should be  _ illegal _ for a line like that to work!"

Over her shoulder, Darcy saw Steve shake his head. "They're Soulmates."

“No way; are you shitting me?!”

“Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> [This "language" headcanon will give you feels](http://runningoutofsupplies.tumblr.com/post/143397320377/i-have-this-theory-that-steves-mom-was-the-one)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146159550778/proper-usage)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
